


[podfic] WWCD?

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke's living the dream. So from now on, that's my mantra: What Would Clarke Do?"</p><p>"That is not a good mantra," Clarke says. "I don't know what I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] WWCD?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WWCD?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933892) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q6szm47dbscau5a/wwcd.mp3)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wwcd)  
mp3 / 24:03 / 23.1MB


End file.
